Dying to Love You
by Miggitdog
Summary: ShizNat. Oneshot. AU. Not for the faint of heart.


Hey everybody! Haven't been on in a while I know, busy with life as I am. Working on my longer fics, but no promises at this point .. I've decided I'm a story-skipper, I start one then think of a better one, sorry, working on that. This is a oneshot for now, though I suspect a lot of you will want me to post more explaination about it. It's sort of vague because I based it off a short story I wrote in my writing class, but I like it. AU, OOC, WTF and whatevs else you can think to say about it fanfic cops. xD

Disclaimer:...is this really necessary?

* * *

"Yeah, I have her alright, and she was nearly dead when I found her," I spoke into my thin black cell phone, my eyes never leaving the girl asleep on the couch. "Yeah, I'll take care of it." I let out a nervous huff of air when I heard the line go dead.

I had already bandaged the gash that was now cutting into the side of her head, caking the honey tresses with blood, but I could see I'd need to redo it. I quickly slipped into the tiny bathroom looking for more gauze. I glanced up and caught my reflection. I could see the fear in my own emerald eyes, not a look I was familiar with. Shaking off my discomfort, I located the roll of white gauze and returned to her.

As I removed the bloodied bandage I wished desperately to have access to a hospital or real medical equipment. But of course that wasn't possible, out here in the middle of nowhere. As I finished tying on the fresh bandage, which quickly began to turn red, her eyes began to flutter open. Her deep burgundy eyes took in her surroundings; and her eyes widened when she saw me standing over her.

I pressed my finger to my lips softly and said quietly, "It's going to be okay." How cliché of me; of course it wasn't going to be alright, I kicked myself mentally for saying such a stupid thing, but she seemed to accept it.

"Is he…?" She choked out, her voice hoarse; she couldn't bring herself to ask the question.

"Dead. I shot him after…. Well…" I shrugged.

"What are you going to tell them?"

Damn. I'd been hoping her head injury would make her less perceptive. "I've already told them that he tried to…that you escaped…tripped and hit your head on a rock. They think he's still out looking for you, that I found you first and brought you back. I'm going to dump him in the crawl space under this building, and pretend he never came back. You father will pay the ransom, and this will all go away. You can go back to your life as before."

She bit her bottom lip and spoke under her breath so I couldn't hear. Then she looked up at me and said it again, this time directly to me, "I don't want to go back. I love you, Natsuki, I love you."

I stared at her. After every horrible thing that had happened to her since she met me, she still really felt that way. "I know. It would be so much healthier for you if you didn't."

"I know." She whispered, turning her head away so she doesn't have to look me in the eye. I gently lifted it back up until she meets my gaze.

"But, I love you too, Shizuru."

She smiled, one of the first true smiles I'd seen pass her lips; not the glossy fake I'd seen her use before. I leaned down to brush her lips with mine, when it happened.

A grunt of pain sounded from across the room, I whipped around and to my horror he was standing there, rigid, bloody. In his hand the gun he'd never had a chance to fire last time we'd faced each other. I'd thought he was dead, three shots in the chest; even if he had survived he shouldn't be standing.

"…It would have been healthier for you Shizuru…if you didn't love that piece of shit." He said to her. He raised his gun pointing it straight at her face.

Time did not slow, but rather I moved faster than I'd ever thought possible. As Takeda, my former best friend pulled the trigger, I leapt in the bullets path. He pulled it twice, three times, four. I felt the impact of each bullet in my back. I saw her face, pure terror and fear.

"…run." Was all I managed to cough out as I collapsed to the floor, warm blood running down my back. As the world went dark, all I could see was the horror and fear on her face, and the only thought was it was all my fault.


End file.
